


A story I dread telling

by Lets_be_nerds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_be_nerds/pseuds/Lets_be_nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla finally tells laura her story. About her childhood, her old friends, memories that will haunt her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story I dread telling

“Come on, just tell me what it was like. Please” Laura says trying her best to persuade Carmilla.

“Why do you care so much about what my life was like before?” Carm responds, rolling her eyes.

“Please? After all, you were countess Karnstein back in the 1690’s. Just tell me a little bit about what it was like.”

“Fine. Buckle up creampuff.” Carmilla says as Laura snuggles up to her, excited to hear the story.

 

Carmilla tries to think of what to tell Laura… There was just so much but also so little. “Well as a child I didn’t really see my parents that much. I was mainly raised by our servants. But on special occasion when I did see them, it was always interesting. My mother and I were never really close, she wanted me to be that perfect daughter. Who acted like a lady and kept her mouth shut. I knew I would never be the person she wanted me to be, but at times I would pretend, just so that for a moment she could believe she didn’t fail.” Carmilla is quiet for a little. “My father’s life was his work. All he wanted was a son to pass the business on to. But unfortunately all he got was an only child, a daughter. My father and I never really talked, I think it was because of that. He spent majority of his time working and never really cared what happened with me, until I was old enough to be married off of course. He took the opportunity to make as much money off me as he could, they tried to make me seem perfect so that more suiters would want me. I never got a choice in the matter.” Carmilla looks down and seems to get a little sad, even though she does her best to try and hide it. “After I was murdered, I went to see how they were handling my death… it was like they didn’t notice or even care. They continued their regular routine, attended parties, laughed, danced, and carried on.”

“Carm, I’m so sorry...” Laura says seeing that it obviously hurt carm.

“It’s fine. Some people are just not meant to have a happy start.”


End file.
